<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>but loving him was red. by kira_khaleesi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266655">but loving him was red.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_khaleesi/pseuds/kira_khaleesi'>kira_khaleesi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, No Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_khaleesi/pseuds/kira_khaleesi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey of Jakku has been waiting her entire life for her soulmate to return to her, watching over the endless orange dunes for someone, anyone. </p><p>The only thing crueler in this world than having no soulmate is to be abandoned by yours.</p><p>
  <b>--on hiatus as of aug 19 2020--</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Red</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>but loving him was red.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/gp/189214473@N06/3D9S4A"></a>
  <br/>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What you’ve brought me today is worth one half-portion.” Unkar growled sadistically at Rey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her stomach groaned in protest at the thought of stretching one half-portion over the next couple of days if the incoming storm ended up being as bad as predicted. Though only nine years-old, Rey was good enough at arithmetic to know that she couldn’t keep living like this, and that she may not even grow properly if she didn’t get enough to eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Squaring her shoulders, Rey glared up at the counter. “Did you even look at it properly, Plutt? The red paneling means that it’s a newer model, it should be worth at least double, especially given that the wires are all intact and the-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you say, girl?” Bulbous eyes narrowed, he leans close enough that Rey can feel the putrid warmth of his breath on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said,” Rey narrows her eyes, “that the wires are all intact and the red paneling indicates that it was one of the best models the Empire crafted before-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unkar grunted once before slamming the window down, leaving Rey empty handed and stunned. She barely had time to open her mouth in protest when the door at the side opened, revealing his bulbous form. He grunted again, gesturing his sweaty forearm as if inviting her inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s hand tightened subconsciously around her staff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, “girlie, if I was going to hurt you I would have done it by now...all these years I’ve been looking after you and still so ungrateful. I have a proposition for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gritting her teeth, Rey keeps her hand clenched around the staff before entering Unkar’s shop. Four years scavenging for him to make ends meet until her parents return, and she can count the number of times she has been inside the shop on one hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She does her best to keep the memory of her first conversation with Plutt locked away. Rey would forget it if she could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick scan of the room tells her that they are alone, and that the door she came in is the best way out if things go south. Despite the considerable size difference between her and Plutt, Rey is confident she could strike him fast enough to get away, if needed. Remaining by the door, she watches as he rummages around in a rusty bucket until he pulls out an older model holopad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding it out in front of him, he growls, “Tell me what you see, girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frown still present between her eyes, Rey sees swatches of colour fill the screen. “It’s just colours- what do you really want, Plutt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me which colours, in the order they appear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her frown only deepens, but she acquiesces and turns her attention back to the screen. “Red...blue...pink...green...darker green...orange...a really dark blue...yello-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-That’s enough.” Plutt powers off the device and shoves it back into the bucket. “How long have you been able to see colour?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Answer the question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand the question, I’ve never had a problem with my vision, I’ve always been able to see just fine, and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Always?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His black eyes widened more than Rey thought was possible. “Kriff, good thing your parents didn’t know otherwise they could’ve asked for more. You’re much more valuable to me now that-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-My parents?” In her memory they are just shapes. If she tries really hard, Rey can remember the sound of her mother’s voice, but that is all. “You know my parents?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unkar rolls his eyes. “Of course I knew them, how else would they have sold you to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey’s heart drops into her stomach as those words ring through her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sold</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had been sold like a piece of hardware. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caught up in trying her best not to cry at the realization that she has been waiting, wasting her life away here for nothing, Rey does not hear what Plutt says next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-Are you even listening?” He waves his fingers in front of her, and she blinks. “I asked if you know where they are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My-” Rey sniffles. “My parents?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groans loudly. “Honestly it’s a wonder you ever bring me anything good with how slow you’re being now. No. Not your parents, your soulmate- where are they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey is nine years old when she learns that it’s odd she can see in full colour. Unkar tells her - which she later backs up by talking to one of the elderly women in Tuanal - that everyone sees in black and white until they meet their soulmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On that day, she stops waiting for the parents who didn’t want her, and starts waiting for the soulmate she cannot remember. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inspired by the song 'Red'</p><p>this is a half baked unbeta'd idea, let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>